Leave Out All The Rest
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Will is dieng and has thought about some things about her life and has decided to right a letter to her mom explaining those things that she did that she feels bad about. Rated T just in case.


**Chapter 1: Leave Out All The Rest**

Dear Mom,

I need to tell you something mother and it isn't easy which is why I tell you through a letter so I won't have to see you cry. Today I went to the doctor and found out that the pain that I have had lately is really cancer. I will be dead by morning and so I need to tell you some things that I should have told you long ago.

I know that there have been some things that I shouldn't have done when I still lived with you. I have also lied about some things as well and I need to tell you the truth. The first thing that I need to tell you about is what really happened to me that night. I wasn't being protected by Matt that night after the party. I wasn't attacked in any way shape or form, it was all Matt and I. Matt is the actual father not someone I don't know. I'm sorry that I lied to you about that but at the time, I wasn't about to let Matt go and I know that that would have happened if I told you that he was the one to get me pregnant. I never meant to hurt you mom and I'm sorry.

The second thing I need to say is that the party that you thought I went to wasn't the real one. In Fact, that party I told you didn't really exist, I made it up so that I could go to the party that I wanted to go to. That was the Party that I said the school was having but it wasn't really the school, it was someone else having a party. There is no need for a name since he is now in prison but that is neither here or there. The party had all types of alcohol and drugs and things. I never used them or drank the drinks but I still should have told you sooner. I'm sorry.

The next thing would have to be about those things that I did after school. Other then the guardian stuff, we would really go out and have fun in a bad way. Drugs weren't involved and sex was definitely out mainly because I was pregnant at the time but anyway, I should have told you earlier. To give you an idea however, we wanted to earn some money in a way we could enjoy and though what we did wasn't ideal, we did get money out of it. We showed ourselves off to people. We let ourselves get out of control with some things and telling you what we did would make things worse right now even though you may have figured it out by now.

I guess the next and last thing would have to be telling you about our guardian thing. The others and I didn't get out of school for guardian duty. We got out to go to Meridian and have fun hanging out with friends there, specifically Elyon. We never really had guardian business in high school and so we ditched most of the time using our duty as an excuse and for that, I'm sorry.

Last thing I need to say isn't something that I did wrong. I love you mother and I want to say sorry and I also want you to forgive me for all the things that I have done. I left you out of my life for so long and now I don't even get the chance to tell you everything but please, I need to tell you that I do love you and that I would like to be forgiven. There is a song that I would like you to listen to. I know you don't like rock but if you would listen to it, it would make me happy. I know that a lot of my life was me trying to make me happy at least it seemed like it but if you could listen to this song it would mean a lot to me and I think that it goes well with this letter. The song is Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Thank you for everything that you've done for me mom and I will never forget it. I love you mom, goodbye.

Sincerely you daughter,

Will Olsen/Vandom

After Will finished the letter, she kissed it making a lipstick mark on it and then folded it up and gave it to Matt who had silently been there waiting for her to finish. Will handed Matt the CD.

Matt gave Will a goodbye kiss and then headed out the door and over to her mothers place. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and it was answered by Susan. She welcomed Matt in and Matt gave her the letter. Susan opened it and started reading and when she got to the end of the first paragraph, Susan had her mouth covered and she had already started crying. Susan painfully finished the letter and then grabbed the CD that Matt handed to her. Susan put in the CD and listened to the words.

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

After the song, Susan and Matt rushed over to their house and rushed into the door. They ran into the room where Will now lays dead. Susan fell to the floor and grabbed her daughter's lifeless hand and cried.

A few days later, Susan got up and stood in front of friends and family to talk about her daughter and the last thing Susan said was. "Everyone, Will made some mistakes but forget those mistakes that she made. All that she really wants is to be missed by friends and family and all those close to her and maybe even those not close to her." Then Susan whispered something toward Wills coffin. 'I have already forgiven Will.' With that said they buried Will a while later and on the tombstone reads. 'Will, a great friend, guardian and a perfect daughter.'

**A/N: This isn't the story I had in mind but it came to me today and I just had to write this one. Please review and thanks for reading to those that read this.**


End file.
